Persona 4: Random Rants
by SoSuke40
Summary: Everyone has something that annoys them and this time, they let it out. Okay, some rants are more stupid than others, but I couldn't think of what to put. *sigh* Okay, enjoy!
1. Souji Seta

**Hey everyone!**

**If you're looking for a good story, you won't find it here.**

**Here, you'll find the Random Rants, stuff that the Investigation Team keep bottled up until they burst.**

**Some are good (Souji and Yosuke of course) and the rest are... severely average.**

**So... enjoy.**

**Oh, one more thing...**

**I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4, ATLUS OR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES!**

**Okay, done. :D**

* * *

A Random Rant: Souji Seta

* * *

"I am so sick of everything!"

Yosuke looked up from his manga and stared at his best friend. His brown eyes locked onto the fury in the other male's eyes.

"What's wrong now?"

"Weren't you listening?! I said-"

"Yeah, I got the 'I'm so sick of everything' bit. What are you sick of?"

"Everything...?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes and sighed. He put his manga down on the table in front of him, then folded his arms over his chest.

"You're being such a drama queen Souji. Whatever it is, let it go." Yosuke waved his hand dismissively.

"I am not! You're just insensitive." Souji pouted.

Yosuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There we go again, Yosuke thought. He always goes off on a rant, for no reason. Especially these last couple of days.

"Plus, why do I have to be the leader? It isn't fair."

Yosuke looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I never wanted to be the leader, but everyone pressured me into it."

Souji stood up and paced up and down, up and down. He was building himself up like a time bomb. Over time, he'd explode. Yosuke stayed silent and stared at Souji. His brown eyes flickered with a sense of excitement...? He'd never seen his friend get so worked up.

"Just because I can change Personas? Big deal! You could be the leader, if you had a brain!" Souji spat.

Yosuke blinked multiple times, registering what had just been said. If he... had a brain? Didn't he already have one, or was that not the point?

"The only reason why I hang around with so many people is because I'm only doing it for the Social Links. Yeah, I don't want friends. I have enough weirdoes calling me up every weekend. 'Hey am I bothering you? Do you wanna go somewhere? Are you busy? Blah, blah, blah.'" Souji was waving his arms about now, looking demented.

Yosuke laughed at him, but realised that he was one of those people. He rang Souji up most days and asked him whether he was busy or wanted to go somewhere. He shrunk down in his seat.

"The more maximised Social Links, the more powerful I become! You didn't realise it last month, when we were fighting Ameno-Sagiri? I had big Personas, causing lots of damage. Whereas, in Yukiko's castle, I had small, crappy Personas that couldn't do anything!" Souji mumbled.

Yosuke picked his manga up again, he was severely bored. Maybe even hurt. Souji was the first real friend that he'd ever had in Inaba, now look. He was admitting that he only befriended him because of Social Links. Betrayed much?

"Last but not least, YOU!" Souji pointed at Yosuke. The brunette looked up lazily.

"You call me 'Partner' so much, yet in Kanji's dungeon, you yelled that you didn't swing that way. Sounds pretty gay to me." Souji smirked.

"What?" Yosuke stood up and looked Souji in the eye.

"You're not deaf are you?" Souji put his mouth next to Yosuke's ear. "YOU. ARE. GAY." Souji shouted into Yosuke's ear.

The brunette was used to music blasting into his ears, but when Souji shouted in his ear, it hurt a lot. Plus, Yosuke? Gay? No... Well, maybe a little.

Yosuke shoved Souji into the bookshelf. His muscles had grown considerably over the last year, it was all thanks to the TV World. He might've been stronger that Souji, for that matter. Yosuke worked at Junes, and occasionally, he'd pop in, just for a light workout in the easier dungeons.

Souji groaned in pain as he hit the bookshelf with excessive force. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, in and out. His breathing was unusually heavy, so Yosuke went closer to the other man. Souji gently opened his eyes again and looked up at Yosuke.

"Y-Yosuke...? What... I thought we were at school..." Souji groaned, unable to move.

"Yeah, but you rushed out of lesson, so I packed up my stuff too and ran after you. You came back here and started ranting. What's going on?" Yosuke folded his arms once more.

Souji thought for a moment, then felt in his pocket for something. He took out a packet of sweets. It said on the front: Rant 'n' Rave. Yosuke gasped dramatically.

"Souji, you do know that those sweets have been recalled, right?" Yosuke sighed.

Souji tilted his head a little questionably, frowning at his best friend.

"Those sweets make you rant and rave. Just like the name of the sweets." Yosuke chewed on his lip mindlessly.

"Ohhhhh... I had no idea." Souji said, as the threw the packet of sweets into the bin.

Yosuke smiled down at his friend. Souji slowly stood up and felt in the rest of his pockets. He had three other packets. When he'd done that, he took out six more packets and disposed of them. Souji smiled at his dumb-struck friend.

"What? They taste awesome!" Souji grinned.

Yosuke sighed, but smiled. He was so innocent, it was hard to stay mad at him for long.

"Whatever man. Listen, about that 'gay' thing..." Yosuke started playing with his hair nervously. Cough, cough, gay.

"Yeah... I didn't mean it, it was just-"

"Yeah, I kinda am... gay..." Yosuke blushed lightly and grinned sheepishly.

"Knew it." Souji laughed.

"If you say anything I'll... I'll..."

"Kiss me and try to charm me?"

"NO! Dude, don't be so weird."

"You're weird, you're gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"You just said you were, were you lying?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"So you ARE gay?"

"Dude, let it go."

"Don't kiss me, okay?"

"I can't make any promises."

"Why not?"

"Because I might just fall in love with you."

"What?"

"I'm joking."

"Phew. You had me worried."

"Or was I...?"

"DUDE, CUT IT OUT!"

"I'll cry, you know."

"Please don't."

"I'm tearing up, look at my eyes."

"Dude... stop it."

"Sorry man."

* * *

**Heehee, I had to... **

**Sorr-ee!**

**Reviews? Thanks. **

**NEXT!**


	2. Yosuke Hanamura

**Hey everyone!**

**So, you were able to tolerate Souji's random rant. Nicely done. This one... is gay, I'll admit.**

**THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOSUKE'S HOMONESS.**

******I think I spend all day, daydreaming about Souji and Yosuke having man-fun in alleyways**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kidding. Haha... ha... haaaa... -_-"**

**Alright, alright, I get it.**

**One more thing...**

**I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4, ATLUS OR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES!**

**Okay, done. :D**

* * *

A Random Rant: Yosuke Hanamura

* * *

"What the hell? I mean, seriously, why?" Yosuke shouted.

Souji and Chie stopped talking and laughing. They both stared at Yosuke. He was on the phone to his father, the manager of Junes.

"Why can't they do their own shift? It's not mine, so I shouldn't be the one to do it!" Yosuke yelled, waving his hands around.

Souji sighed and Chie just shook her head slowly. They were getting used to Yosuke's arguments with his father over shifts at Junes. He was the Prince of Junes after all, or very few people call him Captain Resentment.

"Yeah, well if you need me to do my own shifts, I'll do it. Find someone else to cover for them, because I'm sick and tired of doing this, day after day! Good luck, cos I'm done." Yosuke put the phone down on his dad and sighed heavily.

"Dammit, why can't he respect the fact that I have my own life." Yosuke muttered to himself.

"Because he's the manager and you're his son?" Chie suggested stupidly. Yosuke glared at the girl, the look almost physically hurting.

"Don't worry about it too much Yosuke. If you do, you'll get frown lines." Souji said. Yosuke sniggered at the comment.

"Aren't I supposed to be the gay one?" Yosuke looked at Souji. The silver haired boy shrugged.

"Anyway, another annoying thing is that, everywhere I go, people stare at me and whisper. I know it's bad stuff cos most people stay well away from me, like I have herpes or something." Yosuke frowned.

Souji and Chie looked at each other and moved away from Yosuke slowly. The brunette sighed at his friends quietly.

"I don't have herpes. It was an example."

The other two friends laughed nervously, but didn't move to their original places.

"Plus, those two don't even work most days, yet they still have their jobs. How is Dad completely blind to that? He's such a pain." Yosuke grumbled.

"You sound like a complaining old man." Chie laughed.

"Yeah, well I have a right to. The first person that ever befriended me was Saki-senpai and she's dead now, isn't she?" Yosuke spat.

"To add to that, Susano-O hasn't levelled up that much, so I'm screwed if we have any more battles." Yosuke gave Souji a quick side glance as if to say, _You haven't been adding me to your party, so I'm at Level Fail. _Souji gulped.

"And now, Junes. That's the biggest pain of all. Junes, Junes, Junes. It rings in my head all day, the theme song of Junes. It gets on my last nerve, dammit! Why won't it stop?" Yosuke gave up at trying to be normal long ago. He accepted that he might as well live up to the Prince of Junes title.

"I'm fed up of life." Yosuke was tearing up slightly.

"It'll get better. Believe me, my life did." Souji said brightly.

Yosuke tucked his knees under his chin and buried his face into his legs sadly.

"Yeah, because your life's perfect, isn't it? You have so many friends that you don't know what to do with them. You have so many admirers that your shoebox is bursting. Your life's perfect. _You're _perfect." Yosuke muttered into his legs.

Souji widened his eyes a little, but smiled a tiny bit. He's perfect? Yosuke thought that about him? He was far off of perfect.

"I'm not perfect Yosuke, I'm anything bu-"

"Shut up! Stop trying to be heroic! Just accept it." Yosuke interrupted angrily.

Souji stopped talking and turned to look at Chie. She wasn't sat next to him, like he thought she was. She wasn't sat next to Yosuke either. She wasn't even _there. _Where was she? It wasn't like her to just wander off without a word.

"I hate you Souji. I... I hate you so much. Stop being so... so damn perfect. Stop showing me up." Yosuke felt tears fall down his face, one by one. Soon, the small tears, became big tears that couldn't be controlled.

Souji couldn't see Yosuke's teary face, but he could hear the wobble in Yosuke's voice. His happy and careless self was gone, leaving a defenceless and upset man in its place. Souji put a hand on Yosuke's back comfortingly. Souji could hear soft sobs coming from the brunette. He then heard a couple of small gasps, he must've been trying to breathe in through his mouth.

"I don't want to be Souji anymore." Souji said quietly.

Yosuke looked up at his best friend, confused and still upset.

"W-What?"

"I don't want to be Souji anymore."

"What do you mean? You're Souji Seta, you were born with that name, you'll die with that name."

"I'm Souji Seta, right? You said that I'm perfect. You got upset when you said it. If being a perfect Souji Seta means that you end up in tears, then I'd rather be someone else." Souji looked Yosuke in the eye.

Yosuke began to sob softly again, not hiding his face from Souji this time. Souji hugged Yosuke tightly and could feel tears in his own eyes. Seeing Yosuke cry, made him cry.

"I don't want you to cry Yosuke. I never want you to feel upset." Souji said into Yosuke's ear. That only made Yosuke cry harder.

"I don't want to be me. I want to be you, I want the attention you get. I want the popularity you have." Yosuke cried.

Souji sighed softly. If anyone knew about his secret, then Yosuke would definitely take back his word. He'd do it without another thought and he wouldn't undo it.

Souji began to take his arms away from around Yosuke, but Yosuke clung on to him.

"Souji, don't let me go. Please." Yosuke whispered.

Souji was a little stunned, but he understood. He'd be the same in Yosuke's position. He put his arms back around Yosuke and held him tightly.

"I love you Souji Seta."

"I love you too Yosuke Hanamura."

* * *

**2 down, 6 to go.**

**Have fun.**

**Reviews? Thanks.**


	3. Chie Satonaka

**Hey everyone!**

**That's it, I'm gonna stop saying 'hey everyone!' at the beginning.**

**I sound more retarded than I actually am.**

**So... Chie's next.**

**I'll be honest, I couldn't think of anything that she could rant about, so I may have repeated myself.**

**My bad!**

***sigh* Let's begin the operation.**

**Crap, no, that's Trauma Center.**

**Dammit.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**One more thing.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4, ATLUS OR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES!**

**Okay, done :D**

* * *

A Random Rant: Chie Satonaka

* * *

Chie slammed her fist against the punching bag in her room. She was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down her face. She was training hard. Yukiko and Yosuke were sat in her room, watching her. They were happily amused because they were daring each other to do stuff.

"Alright Yukiko, your turn. I dare you to..." Chie looked around her room helplessly.

"I give up. It's your turn to dare, Yukiko." Chie sighed.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Yosuke." Yukiko said simply, reaching for another packet of Doritos.

"Wha-?!" Chie exclaimed.

"Yukiko-san, seriously? You know how I am." Yosuke groaned.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not an excuse, that just means that you'll feel no spark. Come on, do it." Yukiko clapped her hands and laughed.

Yosuke was about to turn to look at Chie when he felt hands hold his face. The hands turned Yosuke's head around and the brunette felt a pressure on his lips. He pulled his head back quickly, spluttering.

"Chie! What the hell? I wasn't ready!" Yosuke protested.

"So? You're such a pain Yosuke, I've done the dare, so I won't need to do it again. What's the big deal?" Chie shrugged.

Yosuke scowled at the sporty girl and rubbed furiously at his lips. He was scarred for life, dammit.

"You overreact so much! Like in Kanji's dungeon! That was way too over the top!" Chie hissed at the brunette.

Yukiko had started a laughing fit, spilling a couple of Doritos on the bed. She was laid back on it, laughing and holding her stomach.

"Yukiko, seriously? Why do always laugh at the most stupid stuff? It's so dumb!" Chie frowned upon the raven haired teenager, currently howling with laughter.

Yukiko stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Chie with dark eyes.

"Huh? What's gotten into you Chie?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"I'm fed up, that's what!" Chie burst out.

Yukiko stared at her best friend whilst Yosuke kept rubbing his lips childishly.

"Yosuke, stop it! It was only a kiss!" Chie shouted.

Yosuke jumped and frowned at Chie, but did as he was told.

"Why am I the only one who understands how amazing kung-fu films are? Why is everyone else so stupid?!" Chie ranted.

Yukiko and Yosuke weren't paying attention, instead, they were playing on their phones. Chie didn't realise, so kept talking, shouting and arguing to herself.

"I mean, it's not like anyone CARES if I'm around! In battle, it's not like I can Galactic Punt anyone into outer space. It's not like I'm useful or anything!" Chie huffed.

"Why does no one appreciate anything I do? Are you all blind or something?" Chie turned to her two friends, who hid their phones behind their backs, smiled and nodded. Chie sighed.

"That's another thing, why does no one listen to me?! Am I talking to myself?" Chie shouted.

"No, it's just that..." Yukiko was searching for an excuse but couldn't produce one.

"We don't want to disturb you during your rant and tell you that we're feeling a bit bored, so we just don't pay attention." Yosuke said quickly, laughing nervously afterwards.

"That's thoughtful of you Captain Resentment." Chie said sarcastically.

Yosuke grinned at her but was angry inside. The new nickname wasn't going down very well with him. Yukiko giggled quietly, but stopped because of the previous scolding.

"Everyone around me is so stupid. Dammit, the only sane person is Souji, and he isn't even here! At least he doesn't crack my favourite DVDs or laugh just because I say something incorrectly." Chie glared at the two meek-looking teenagers sat on her bed and eating their way through all of the snacks.

"For goodness sake Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed. Yosuke jumped at the sudden outburst.

"What did I do this time?" Yosuke asked, genuinely surprised.

"You're being you!"

"What?!"

"I don't like you, can you tell?"

"I kinda can, yeah."

"Stop being so sarcastic!"

"I'm not being-"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Yukiko, give it a rest!"

"S-Sorry."

"Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me, to you."

"Tch." That was all Yosuke could say. Tch. He couldn't be bothered to argue with Chie Satonaka today. He didn't have the energy. Then again, that's why there were a lot of cans of Red Bull on the table. Yosuke cracked one open and took a long sip from it. "Ahh."

Chie scoffed at the brunette, sighing happily. How could he be happy when she's ranting? It's wrong, you just can't sigh happily when someone's ranting. Can you?

"Anyway Chie, why are you getting so worked up? It only started from Yosuke's kiss." Yukiko mumbled as she had her mouth full of McVities Chocolate Digestives.

"It was disgusting. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Yosuke muttered under his breath.

Chie sighed. Why was she worked up? Perhaps she just needed to let it all out.

"Which reminds me... Yosuke, what are you? You said before the kiss that Yukiko 'knew how you are'. What do you mean...?" Chie asked, narrowing her eyes at Yosuke.

Yosuke gulped. He dug a deep hole and he had no hope of escaping. Dammit.

"I-I'm in love with a g-guy. So... I'm gay." Yosuke stuttered, face turning red.

"Isn't that sweet?!" Yukiko squealed.

"Why does no one tell me this stuff? I have to find it out a lot later. I mean, a LOT later!" Chie rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Wait, that means that the stuff you said in Kanji's dungeon was a lie. You DO swing that way!" Chie scowled at Yosuke for some reason.

"I only worked it out the other day, at Souji's house." Yosuke wanted to kick himself. It made it sound like he was there for another reason.

"So, it's Souji, huh? Well, you have a better chance. You're much closer to him than anyone else." Yukiko reassured Yosuke, smiling.

"Yeah, lucky guy." Chie said jealously.

"Hey, you're back to normal." Yosuke stated.

"I needed to let it out." Chie shrugged carelessly.

* * *

**"I needed to let it out." **

**EW CHIE!**

**Wait, what?**

**Reviews? Thanks.**


	4. Yukiko Amagi

**Yo, what's up?**

**Argh, dammit, I need a catchy starting line, but I can't think of one...**

**I will later, when I've finished typing up the sequel to Another Guest In The Velvet Room.**

**It's Heartbeat, Heartbreak.**

**Yah, I know there's already a story called that, but I realised it too late, and I am NOT changing it.**

***sigh* Did you ignore the Trauma Center reference?**

**I hope so, it was written on a complete whim.**

**Like this whole thing here.**

**Alright, let's get the story started.**

**One more thing.**

**I DON'T OWN PERSONA 4, ATLUS OR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES!**

**Okay, done. :D**

**Just about.**

**I love Yosuke Hanamura too. 3**

* * *

A Random Rant: Yukiko Amagi

* * *

Yukiko sighed heavily. Her back was aching. Her arms were aching. Her whole body was aching, in fact. Carrying lots of empty trays did that to a teenage girl. She needed a rest, but most people that usually worked at the inn were ill. She thought about the two people that she knew were available to help her. Kanji and Chie. When she'd put the trays into the kitchen, she dialled Chie's number first.

"Hey Yukiko, what's the matter?" Chie answered pretty much straight away.

"Do you think you can help me at the inn today? We're severely understaffed." Yukiko asked nervously.

"Wow, it's like we have telepathy. I'm just outside now." Chie laughed.

"Seriously? Thank goodness. I just need to ring up one more person. You might not like who it is though..." Yukiko nibbled at the skin around her thumb.

Chie went to get changed into a kimono and helped out around the inn without a fuss. When it came to helping Yukiko, she would hold everything to help her. That's the kind of friend she was.

"Hello?" Kanji answered gruffly.

"Kanji-kun? Are you busy now?" Yukiko balanced the phone on her shoulder as she gave out bottles of sake to the people that wanted some.

"Nah, I'm laid on my bed, starin' at the ceiling. Why, what's up?" Kanji bounced a ball off of the wall over and over again.

"I need some help at the inn and I was wondering if you were interested." Yukiko smiled at a customer that was trying to flirt with her. She couldn't scold them, the inn would lose money and then what? All she could do was grin and bare it.

"Sure, I ain't got anything to do. And don't worry, I won't need payin'." Kanji laughed.

"Haha, alright then. I'll meet you at the entrance in 10 minutes." Yukiko quickly dodged around a man that was laid out on the floor. The man looked up at her and a wonky smile grew on his face. He fell asleep seconds afterwards though.

"Got it Senpai." The phone line went dead. Yukiko put her phone back into her pocket and sighed. All of the men turned to look at her. They all smiled.

"Yukiko-san, what's the matter? Is it because this guy's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol?" One of the men prodded the sleeping male.

"No, no. There is nothing wrong. Please, don't let me keep you from enjoying your evening." Yukiko persisted.

The men looked at each other uncertainly but got back to chatting and laughing at each other's inappropriate jokes. It was always... interesting... when the men told jokes or chatted Yukiko up. It'd always start out sweet and innocent, but it'd turn vulgar after a while.

When Kanji had finally arrived, Yukiko was truly frustrated with working.

"Hey Yukiko-senpai, what's the matter?" Kanji asked, seeing the irritated look on her face.

"Why is everyone asking me that same question?! It's like I WANT to be asked it, but I don't!" Yukiko growled.

Kanji took a step back. It was rare to see this side of Yukiko. To add to that, she was his Senpai, so it was unbelievably scary.

"I just wanted to know..." Kanji said quietly.

"Well don't be so nosy; it's rude. Anyway, where the hell have you been?" Yukiko looked at the floor and saw a shadow of a person falling onto her shadow. She dodged quickly, making a drunk man fall over. She looked at Kanji and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"The bus... it broke down a-and we were stranded for a while." Kanji stuttered, staring at the drunk gentleman sprawled out on the floor.

"You could have walked Kanji-kun. You know that it's quicker to do so, going through the shortcuts that I showed you." Yukiko said darkly.

"I-I'm sorry Senpai. Please don't get really mad." Kanji begged, scared of his ranting Senpai.

"This? Angry? You ain't seen nothing yet!" Yukiko grumbled, her eyes flashing. She rolled up her sleeves, clenched her fists and moved closer to Kanji. The first year stepped back quickly, he didn't want to fight, he only came here to help out.

"Yukiko! I'm all done, what do I do now?" Chie called as she ran over to her friend.

Yukiko turned around and glared at the approaching female.

"Chie, why do you have to rely on me all the time? You just go around and see what needs doing. If you don't see anything, then come and find me." Yukiko sent Chie on her way heatedly.

"Um... Yukiko-senpai, can I get to work now?" Kanji asked anxiously.

"Yeah, get out of my sight. If I see you scolding anyone, shouting at anyone, or anything else like that, I will seriously hurt you." Yukiko warned as she turned on her heel and went into a guest room with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Geez, she on her period or something?" Kanji asked himself as he went to the kitchen.

Yukiko came out of the room and went into another, and another and another. After a while, she stopped and went to her own room. She sighed, but decided to rant to herself as she paced up and down.

"Who do they think they are? Waitress? I have a name, for goodness sake! I'm sick of these people getting drunk and passing out. I mean, can't you even hold one beer? Even I can and I don't even drink!" Yukiko muttered, rubbing at her temple.

"I hate the fact that I have to inherit this place, but you know what? I accepted that I'll stay here. I said that to Souji-kun, so I won't go back on my word. I'm not that kind of girl." Yukiko left her room and locked the door. She turned around to see Kanji and Chie staring at her in disbelief.

"You cooped all that inside?"

"Yep. But, I feel better now. Let's work." Yukiko laughed.


End file.
